


10 Hopes, 10 Dreams and 10 Wishes.

by booklover4eva



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booklover4eva/pseuds/booklover4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 10 years since Snow came back without Emma but Henry never lost hope, he goes to the well every year and makes a wish and one day it seems his wish has been heard, but who is this mysterious stranger and does she really want to help them or are there other forces at play?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after season two when Emma and Snow get transported to the EF but when they go to return Emma is somehow lost.  
> There will be smut in later chapters and for those of you that know me you know how dark my stories tend to get. I will be keeping it light for now so don't get frustrated when there's none of my usual stuff in it.  
> Lots of trigger warnings to come.  
> As usual i own nothing and no one besides Desiderium.  
> Enjoy x

The crickets chirped in the distance as a young man approached the clearing in the woods. He was tall and skinny with a mop of dark hair covering his eyes, he flicked his hair back in annoyance and continued through the clearing until he saw a well, he hurried towards it and checked his watch before placing a cupcake gently on the rim of the well.

He pulled a ligher and a candle out of his jacket pocket and placed the candle on the cake and lit it.

He closed his eyes and breathed in ready to blow the candle out when a ringing noise startled him, he jumped and cursed before fishing his phone out of his jacket, he gazed at the caller ID and sighed before answering.

"Where are you, your mother's worried sick!" A woman's voice shouted through the phone and he winced and pulled it away slightly.

"Where do you think?" He answered back. "I'm in the same place i always am, year after year, she knows this and i don't need you checking up on me evey five minutes. I'm 21 for gods'sake." He snapped at the woman who went quiet for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry Henry but you need to accept that she's not coming back, you need to come home, Regina needs help with dinner." She said.

"NO! How can you even say that! You might have given up but i never will, i know she's out there trying to come back. I know she wouldn't leave me again." His voice cracked at the end and the woman sighed sadly.

"Henry, she's my daughter do you think i want to give up? Going to that well every year isn't going to bring her back and we need to be realistic, she would've come back by now if she could. I'm sorry but you need to accept that she's gone." Snow spoke to Henry who bit his lip to keep from crying.

"Fine, i'll be home in a few minutes, just let me do this one more time and i promise i'll stop." Henry said while wiping tears from his eyes.

"Ok Henry, stay safe and be home soon." Snow replied before hanging up and leaving him alone with just his thoughts and a lone cupcake still alight.

He sighed and shook his head before closing his eyes again. "Please work, please come back, come home Ma." Henry whispered to himself before blowing out the candle.

He opened his eyes and waited for a few minutes and when nothing happened he sat down on the floor and cried in dispair.

He wanted his mother back so much that everything within him cried out for her, when she didn't come back through the portal with Snow he felt his heart tremble, but he never gave up and each year on his Mom's birthday he headed to the well and wished for her to come home, each time he failed he felt his heart break a little bit more and this latest failure shattered what hope he had left. He cried for what felt like hours until his tears ran out, he stood up and brushed himself off and walked away without a backwards glance.

if he had stayed for another minute things might have been very different to how they will turn out, but he didn't and the journey he will take will change everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> More to come next week. x

Henry and Regina sat in the diner at Granny’s, Henry stared at his food and refused to look at his mother completely missing the sympathetic gazes Ruby threw his way when she passed by.

 

“Henry please talk to me, you haven’t said a word since last night and it’s worrying me.” Regina spoke and tried to take his hand but he pulled away.

 

“Henry look at me.” Regina placed her fingers on his chin and lifted his face up so she could look at him.

 

Henry sighed and consented to his mothers’ gaze, while she looked at him he took in her appearance. There were new lines around her eyes and there was an air of melancholy about her that he couldn’t work out. Besides the new wrinkles and a streak of white in her hair she looked the same as she did 10 years ago.

 

“It’s been 10 years mom, 10 years since Ma left me and I’ve been trying and trying but nothings happened.” His voice trembled and he looked down again missing the pain that flashed in Regina’s eyes. “I don’t know what to do anymore mom.”

 

“Oh Henry y…” Regina started to speak but a commotion by the door of the diner grabbed her attention. Everyone was crowded around the door talking to each other and she heard someone ask for an ambulance.

 

She stood up and walked over to offer her assistance. As she walked she thought of the change between now and 10 years ago, even 5 years ago she wouldn’t have dreamed she would want to help any of the community, but since the accident the people of Storybrooke have thawed towards her and she towards them.

 

Regina was pulled out of her musings by Leroy stepping on her toes trying to get out of the way.

 

“Oh sorry sister didn’t see you there.” He apologised before skirting around her and sitting at the bar.

 

She shook her head in amusement and continued to the door. When she got there she pulled back in surprise, a young woman lay there trembling covered in blood, she steeled herself and tapped Granny on her shoulder causing the older woman to turn around.

 

“What’s happened?” Regina asked her. “Who is this and is there anything I can do to help?”

 

Granny looked her up and down before nodding and moving out of the way.

 

“She just appeared in the doorway a moment ago and none of us have seen her before.” Granny explained while Regina knelt down and placed her hands on the young womans body.

 

Regina took in the young womans appearance, she seemed to be in her early twenties but Regina knew appearances can be deceiving and that this girl could well be older than her. With wavy dark brown hair and a pale complexion she could be mistaken for Snow White but up close Regina could see that was as far as the resemblance went, she was also broad shouldered in the way warriors of old were.

 

She sent her magic through the womans body attempting to find the damage and heal it but something repelled her and knocked her back. She sat up and moved over to the woman again and prepared to send her magic in but before she could the woman opened her eyes and Regina found herself gazing at the strangest pair of eyes. One eye was a deep blue and while she watched it faded to a light grey before darkening again and the other was a milky white that swirled hypnotically.

 

“Who are you?” Regina asked her.

 

“Regina.” The young woman replied.

 

“Regina? But that’s my na…” The young woman interrupted Regina before she could continue.

 

“I know, I was told to find you, my name is Desi and I need your help.” The young woman spoke before fainting dead away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got bored and decided to make another chapter earlier than i planned :)  
> Hope you enjoy it.  
> comments always welcome x

“Thomas please don’t run or you’ll hurt yourself!” Snow exclaimed as a young boy flew past her in his hurry to get out the door.

 

“Sorry mom.” Thomas said as he made his way back to where Snow stood.

 

“It’s fine sweetheart, now have you got everything?” Snow said as she bent down and fussed with his clothes.

At 8 years of age Thomas was skinny with short blonde hair and vibrant green eyes and sometimes when Snow saw him from a distance, her breath caught in her throat as she could almost see what Emma would’ve looked like at that age.

 

“Mom, I’m not a little kid anymore!” Thomas whined and moved away when Snow tried to flatten his unruly hair.

 

“I know, I know.” Snow said. “Now are you ready to see Aunty Ella?”

 

“Will cousin Alex be there?” He asked eagerly. Both children had been inseparable ever since he was two years old and it wasn’t unusual for one or the other to spend the night in each others houses.

 

“Yes she will, you’re going for a sleep over.” Snow smiled at him as he bounced around the room excitedly.

 

After Snow had dropped Thomas off at Ella’s she went home and sat on the sofa staring at a picture in her hands.

 

“Oh Emma, I miss you so much.” Snow cried as she clutched the photo to her chest. After 10 years the pain never faded and having to call Henry last night only brought it all back.

 

The phone ringing cut through her thoughts, making her jump. She put the photo back in its frame and picked up the phone.

 

“Hello?” Snow asked.

 

“Snow, it’s Regina and we have a big problem.” Regina’s voice sounded strained and there was shouting in the background.

 

“What’s wrong? Where are you?” Snow asked worriedly. Since the accident Regina and Snow’s relationship improved to the point where they could consider each other friends though they never enjoyed the closeness they once had.

 

“I’m at the hospital, don’t worry I’m not hurt.” Regina said hurriedly before Snow could work herself into a state.

 

“A young woman appeared in Granny’s diner today badly hurt, she says her name is Desi and that she was told to find me but she won’t tell me why until you get here, apparently it concerns the both of us so you need to get here fast.” Regina spoke and Snow felt herself tremble, something filled her with a sense of foreboding when Regina said the girls’ name but also a sense of relief, as if a weight had fallen off of her shoulders.

 

“Ok I’ll be there in 10 minutes.” Snow replied before hanging up, grabbing her coat and leaving the apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hope you all like it :)  
> comments welcome x

Regina paced the hospital corridor as she waited for Snow to get there; she had felt on edge since the strange woman first opened her eyes; there was something strange about her that Regina couldn’t place and she had debated for over an hour whether or not to call Rumple but she didn’t want him interfering.

 

She was pulled from her thoughts by a commotion from the reception area, Snow had arrived and as usual she had made a mess of that by crashing into a bunch of nurses and toppling a meds trolley in her rush.

 

She watched Snow apologise to the nurses and make her way over to where Regina stood.

 

“Nice of you to join me dear.” Regina said. “I called you half an hour ago, what took you so long?” She asked.

 

Snow was pink in the face and out of breath as she tried to speak. “I’m so sorry, Ruby wanted to talk to me about Belle, I got here as fast as I could after.”

 

Regina sighed. “Well at least you’re here now.” She indicated a room off to one side. “Shall we?” She asked while opening the door.

 

Snow stepped through the door and spotted a young woman laying on the bed, even lying down Snow could tell this was a woman of power, she had a similar aura that Regina had when she was still queen but while Regina’s had an air of menace she couldn’t tell what type the woman was.

 

“Hello Snow.” The woman spoke in a soft voice like she didn’t want to scare her.

 

“How do you know my name?” Snow asked surprised. “Who are you?”

 

“How I know you is of no importance, there are other more important things to discuss.” The woman replied.

 

Snow noticed she avoided the second question and pressed for an answer. “Who are you? You know mine and Regina’s names but I don’t know yours.”

 

The woman looked at her in amusement. “Very well, I have many names but the only one you need to know is Desi, that will do for now.”

 

Regina was curious to know what her other names might be, she felt they might give her a clue as to who this woman really was, but decided against asking in favour of another question.

 

“You say you have many names and in my experience that normally means you are older than you look, so how old are you exactly?” Regina watched as Desi laughed at her question.

 

Desi saw Regina’s offended expression and reassured her. “I’m sorry, I’m not laughing at you it’s just that not many people notice the link between my names and my age, it’s refreshing to meet someone as intelligent as you.”

 

Regina smiled at the compliment. “Thank you but you still haven’t answered my question.”

 

“Are you sure you’re ready for the answer?” Desi raised an eyebrow challengingly, daring Regina to continue.

 

“Yes I’m sure.” Regina replied, never one to back down from a challenge she was determined to get an answer.

 

“As you wish.” Desi bowed her head slightly. “I am three thousand, seven hundred and two years old.” She smirked at the shocked expressions on the two women’s faces.

 

“How is that possible?” Snow asked amazed, the only long lived person she knew was Rumple and even her was only a few hundred years old.

“That is a discussion for another time I’m afraid.” A nurse spoke as she entered the room. “This patient needs rest so you’ll have to leave now but you can always come back tomorrow.” The nurse spoke firmly and both women took their leave and left Desi and returned home.

 

That night Regina dreamed she was in a golden room, a group of chairs stood near a fire burning in the corner, she gazed around and spotted a king sized bed and some wardrobes and chests.

It looked quite cosy and she found herself wanting to stay at least until a voice startled her.

 

“You can’t keep me here! I have to go home; my son is waiting for me.” Emma’s voice sounded from a corner of the room that Regina hadn’t seen in her earlier examination.

 

She gazed keenly at Emma from across the room, there were streaks of grey in her blonde hair and a long scar across her cheek, there was a determined look in her eyes that said there would be trouble if she didn’t get what she wanted and Regina smirked when she saw it, there had been many times when that look had been directed at her although there was none of the playfulness there.

 

“I am not keeping you here; you are free to leave whenever you wish my dear.” A stunning woman Regina didn’t know spoke to Emma, she had long chestnut brown hair and emerald eyes, a long white dress clung to her body showing off her curves.

 

She smiled at Emma though it held no warmth and made Regina shiver in distaste.

“Here is the door, go ahead and leave.” She waved her hand and a door materialised in the wall.

 

Emma made no move towards the door and just glared at the strange woman.

 

The woman laughed and waved her hand and the door vanished.

 

“It’s not funny Peitho; you know why I can’t leave on my own.” Emma growled at the woman who just laughed louder.

 

“I know your excuses, but I think they are just that.” She purred at Emma. “Why can’t you just admit why you want to stay? No one will ever know, I promise.”

 

Emma stared at the other woman and Regina held her breath as she stepped closer to her.

 

“Don’t, I’m not in the mood Peitho.” Emma said but her eyes betrayed her when they flickered down to her lips and lingered for a second.

 

Peitho laughed again. “Oh my dear, you are always in the mood.” She pushed Emma towards the bed and her form rippled fluidly before changing into one more recognisable to Regina.

 

Emma gasped as Peitho straddled her body in her new form and gazed at her hungrily.

 

She stripped both of them with a wave of her hand before capturing Emma’s lips in a bruising kiss.

 

“Well Sherriff? See something you like?” Peitho arched an eyebrow and smirked at the obvious arousal on Emma’s face.

 

“Yes, gods yes.” Emma gasped before flipping them and trailing kisses down Peitho’s new body.

 

Regina watched Emma and Peitho in shock as they moaned and writhed on the bed sheets; she was startled by a moan from Emma and wished desperately that she would wake up from this strange dream.

 

It wasn’t long before Emma came and it was the name she cried out that jolted Regina awake, her ears still ringing with the echo and the image of Emma and a woman wearing her face entwined together in bed.

 

_‘Where the hell are you Emma?’_ Regina thought before drifting into a restless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter guys!  
> hope you like it x

Regina woke up to a damp pillow from where she had cried in her sleep, the dream flooded her mind as she got up and she couldn’t shake the feeling that something wasn’t right.

 

She decided to go and see Desi again and phoned Snow to let her know before setting off for the hospital.

 

 

When she got there it was chaos as objects crashed into the nurses and hit walls, she ducked as a lamp came at her and grabbed a near by nurse.

 

“What the hell is going on here?” She demanded of the nurse.

 

“It’s that strange woman, she started going crazy and throwing things and she won’t let us near her room, please help us Regina.” The nurse spoke nervously while ducking out of the way of a small table.

 

Regina sighed and motioned for the other nurses to come to her, when they were all there she spoke. “Right lets get everyone out of the way and I’ll go in and see what’s got her so upset.” A few of the nurses smiled in relief and left immediately until only one remained, Regina turned and spoke to her quickly. “I need you to keep an eye out for Snow; I don’t want her barging in here and getting hit by anything so you will need to get her out of here when she comes.” The nurse nodded to show she understood before standing guard at one of the entrances.

 

Regina took a deep breath before squaring her shoulders and marching over to where she knew Desi was being treated. She tried the handle but the door was locked form the inside so she blasted it with magic and walked in the room.

 

Desi lay on the floor in a ball moaning in pain as various objects flew about the room.

Regina hurried over, anxious to check for injuries and knelt beside the strange woman.

 

“Desi, what happened? Are you ok, can you speak?” Regina asked worriedly.

 

Desi moaned again and lifted her head slightly so she could see who it was.

“It’s too much, they’re so loud, and it hurts my head. Please get them to stop!” Desi begged Regina, tears streamed down her face and her features were tight with pain.

 

“Stop what, who’s they? I don’t understand.” Regina said.

 

“The voices, the selfish greedy voices, they won’t shut up, all they do is want want want.” She moaned again and clutched her head.

 

“You’re not making any sense, what voices? I can’t hear anything.” Regina asked concerned at the state of the other woman.

 

There suddenly was a loud crash as all the floating objects hit the ground at once making Regina jump and turn around, when she turned back Desi seemed like her normal self and had even regained a bit of colour in her cheeks.

 

She managed to stand and walk over to the bed without falling and hoisted herself up so that she was perched on the edge of the mattress.

 

“I’m sorry about that, it’s always worse first thing in the morning.” Desi smiled sheepishly.

 

Regina was stunned by the change in Desi, one moment she was a snivelling wreck and the next she was totally normal as if it never happened. “Um... It’s fine dear, these things happen.” She said.

 

She studied the woman in front of her and for some reason she was reminded of her dream. “This might sound strange but have you ever heard of a woman called Peitho?” She asked.

 

Desi turned white and started shaking. “Wh... what, why do you ask?” She stuttered.

 

“I had a dream last night about a friend of mine and she was talking to a woman called Peitho.” Regina replied suspiciously. “Do you know her?”

 

Desi laughed nervously. “Why would I know someone from your dream?”

 

Regina narrowed her eyes at her, she might not have Emma’s built in lie detector but years as a politician meant she was able to tell when someone was avoiding a question. “I don’t know, that’s why I asked you.”

 

Regina glared at Desi while she fumbled for an answer; she was saved by Snow suddenly barging into the room.

 

“Regina are you ok? What happened?” She asked breathlessly.

 

“I’m fine dear, but Desi won’t be if she doesn’t start answering my questions.” She spoke while glaring at Desi and was pleased to note that the other woman turned paler than before.

 

“It’s complicated ok!” Desi snapped at her.

 

“I’ve got all day dear.” Regina said while sitting on one of the few remaining chairs.

 

Desi sighed in defeat. “Ok fine, yes I know Peitho and no I’m not going to say how.” She interrupted Snow who looked like she was about to speak. “All you need to know is that I was told to come here and find Regina, Snow and another called Red and bring them with me.”

 

“Why and who told you this?” Snow asked.

 

Desi smiled at them. “I think you know who sent me, as for why I have no idea, she didn’t tell me.”

 

Realisation dawned on Snow’s face as both her and Regina came to the same conclusion. “Emma sent you?” She gasped.

 

“I don’t know her real name, as far as I know she’s called The Guardian.” Desi replied.

 

“Does she have blonde hair, green eyes and a scar on her cheek?” Regina asked excitedly, after years of searching maybe they have finally found a way to bring Emma home.

 

Snow turned to Regina in confusion. “Emma doesn’t have a scar on her cheek.”

 

Desi responded. “Actually she does now, I’m not sure exactly how but from what I’ve heard she got it when she fought in the war.”

 

At the mention of her only daughter fighting in a war Snow fainted on the floor while Regina looked shocked.

 

“War? What war?” She asked in concern.

 

“The thousand year war, we lost hundreds of troops before she came and then the tide turned in our favour and after fifty years we defeated our enemy and drove them back to where they came from.” Desi said.

 

“Emma fought in the war for fifty years!” Regina exclaimed. “But that’s impossible; she’s only been missing for ten.”

 

“Time moves differently where I come from; Emma has actually been with us for closer to seventy years.” Desi said gently, she could tell the information distressed the other woman and was concerned. They would need to be strong for what was to come, only great warriors could make the journey successfully and right now Desi doubted whether Regina could lift a paper bag never mind a sword, but she made a promise and she would bring them with her or die trying.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter guys!  
> Hope you like it :)  
> Comments and reviews always welcome x

Henry sat in Granny’s diner waiting for Regina, she had called him earlier saying she had some news and in his excitement he had gotten there ten minutes early and now sat bored gazing out of the window.

 

“Henry?” A voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned around to face Regina who smiled nervously at him before sitting down opposite.

 

“Hey mom, what’s going on? You sounded really weird on the phone earlier.” Henry asked. He tried to tamp down his excitement but there was still a part of him that was the little boy with the heart of the truest believer and he was convinced that the stranger who showed up yesterday is connected with his other mom somehow.

Regina looked at him for a few moments, assessing him, before explaining what had happened and how that affects him.

 

“As you know a stranger showed up here yesterday well she told us her name is Desi and she came here from a different realm.” Regina said, she watched him as he digested what she had told him and saw the hope that flared in his features, she knew exactly what he was thinking and felt that same hope grow in her as well.

 

“She knew our names and said she had been told to find us.” Regina paused here wanting to see Henry’s reaction, his hopeful expression never waivered once while she spoke and she knew she had to be careful in how she said the next part.

 

“It’s Emma isn’t it, it’s mom? She’s trying to come home!” He exclaimed excitedly nearly leaping off of the chair.

 

“Yes Henry it’s Emma, but Desi also told me something else, Emma has been gone for longer than we thought. Although it’s been ten years for us it’s been closer to seventy for her.” Regina watched the hope fade from his eyes and worry replaced it.

 

“I don’t understand how that is possible? How can she still be alive after so long?!” He asked incredulously.

 

“There’s more, I’ve been having dreams again Henry, I know she’s ok and she’s thinking of us alright.” Regina reassured Henry who nodded his head.

 

“So when did you start dreaming again?” He asked curiously.

A year after Emma had left Regina started having bizarre dreams, dreams of Emma walking, talking to strange people and even fighting though she never saw the outcome and had driven herself to despair on more than one occasion. Then suddenly last year the dreams stopped and Regina had gone to Henry and told him everything, he insisted she go to Rumplestiltskin who then explained that she and Emma had a connection because of what had happened with the wraith and that these dreams were a glimpse into where Emma was. Rumplestiltskin reassured her that even though the dreams stopped it doesn’t mean that Emma was dead it just meant that wherever she was it was most likely a place without magic.

 

After that every night she prayed to whoever would listen that she would dream of Emma again, she just needed to know that Emma was ok and she couldn’t stand the disappointment on Henry’s face when she told him nothing happened.

 

“Mom?” Henry touched Regina’s arm and pulled her out of her thoughts.

 

“Sorry dear, it’s just been a long day that’s all. I’ve only had the one dream so far and it was last night after Desi arrived, I believe it means Emma is thinking of us and she looked well enough from what I saw.” Regina smiled at her son.

 

“So what now? Do we go find her?” Henry asked excitedly.

 

“Yes Henry, we’re going to find Emma and bring her back home.” Regina gazed about the diner until she spotted who she was looking for.

She waved the person over and continued speaking as they drew close. “And we’re not going alone.” She grinned at the person and watched as Granny pulled her crossbow out of its hiding place behind the bar and stood beside a confused Ruby by their table.

 

“You bet your ass you’re not going alone.” Granny smiled fiercely and patted the weapon by her side.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, new chapter! :)  
> Hope you like it!  
> Comments and reviews welcome. x

Regina and Henry headed to the hospital to talk with Desi again, Ruby stayed behind with Granny organising what they would need to take with them.

 

“Now Henry, don’t forget that she was hurt very badly yesterday so don’t ask her too many questions alright?” Regina said as they entered the hospital.

 

Henry rolled his eyes at his mother; despite him being 21 she still treated him like he was 11 again. “Yes mom, don’t worry.”

 

Regina approached the reception area and asked if Desi was free while Henry looked around. He spotted Blue wandering around looking concerned and said her name.

 

“Hey.” He said when she was closer. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Oh hello Henry, I’m just trying to find a friend of mine.” Blue replied.

 

“Blue, what are you doing here?” Regina spoke from behind her making Blue turn around in surprise.

 

Although most of Storybrooke now accepted Regina and got on well with her, Blue was one of the few people that was still wary of her.

 

“I’m just visiting a friend.” Blue said. She smiled nervously at Regina before walking back the way she came.

 

Regina stared after her in suspicion before shrugging her shoulders and telling Henry that Desi was ready for them.

 

“Awesome, lets go then!” Henry exclaimed excitedly.

 

They walked down the corridor until they reached Desi’s room. They opened the door and were surprised to see Blue and Desi talking to each other. Blue looked upset and Desi looked livid, she was gesturing furiously and scowling at the fairy but stopped when she saw they weren’t alone.

 

“Blue, I didn’t realize you and Desi knew each other.” Regina said curiously.

 

Blue looked uncomfortable. “It’s complicated.” She said shortly.

 

Desi scowled again. “It’s not that fucking complicated Malum! Now go and do your job, we’ll talk more later.” She snapped at Blue who left the room close to tears.

Regina and Henry entered the room cautiously, seeing Desi so angry was frightening for both of them and they felt uncomfortable about what they saw.

 

“Hello again Regina.” Desi smiled at them. “And you must be Henry; your mother has told me so much about you.” Henry and Regina grinned back at her; the strange atmosphere that had been in the room earlier vanished and Desi seemed more like her cheerful self.

 

Henry nodded. “You mean Emma, my other mom don’t you?” He asked hopefully.

 

“Yes I do, and I know that she really wishes she could’ve come herself but I’m afraid she can’t, which is why she sent me.” Desi said and Henry beamed at her in response.

 

Regina, who had been watching the interaction silently, decided to ask about what they had just seen. “What was Blue doing here and why were you arguing?”

 

Desi sighed. “Well I suppose you’d find out anyway. As you know the fairies are supposed to grant a persons wish as long as they are pure of heart.” She waited for a nod from them both before continuing. “When you saw me this morning I was overwhelmed with unanswered wishes, which caused me immense pain, and to find out why there were so many I called in Blue.” Her expression darkened before she continued. “It was then that I found out they were dodging their responsibilities and when they do answer wishes it’s only when it benefits them. Basically I’m kind of like their boss’s boss.” She finished her explanation and waited for them to speak.

 

“Cool.” Henry said simply.

 

“Yes it’s very cool, but why did you call Blue Malum?” Regina asked curiously.

 

Desi chuckled. “It’s short for Malum Mediocris which is Latin for bad fairy. It was her nickname when she was a fairy in training.”

 

Henry and Regina both laughed at that before remembering why they were here.

 

“Anyway, we came to see you so we could find out what’s needed for us to get to Emma.” Regina said, she was eager to get going and was quite excited though if anyone asked she would deny it.

 

Desi smirked slightly and Regina became suspicious. “ **You** don’t need to do anything, all you need to do is gather all the people who are coming and meet me at the old well tomorrow at midnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, as you may know i have orphaned all my work and i'm starting afresh but don't worry I will be back to my usual dark, twisted self soon enough ;) x


End file.
